Bandit (enemy)
Bandits are hostile humans that inhabit Pandora. They will kill anyone and anything in order to obtain equipment, food, and fuel. Background Those of the bandits who have retained their sanity and remained predominantly human have come from a very mixed collection of backgrounds. Many were convicts brought in as cheap labour to the iridium mines of Pandora by the Dahl corporation and carelessly released when the company severed most ties with the planet. Others have simply turned to banditry in order to survive on Pandora. Strategy Unlike the mutated and insane convicts, the bandits that have remained relatively unchanged, and all fight with a reasonably sophisticated approach. They move quickly and seek cover when they come under fire. They also typically duck into a crouch to reload their guns. They are known to carry a variety of small arms and grenades, and are often encountered wearing shields. Bandit Thug Thugs wear dark brown masks that fully conceal their head. These masks have a red stripe at its center and yellow eyepieces. They are often armed only with a pistol of some sort, though thugs packing better guns, shields and grenades are not unusual. They are fairly common among the bandits' ranks. While not tough, thugs will fight somewhat intelligently, using cover and moving from place to place. Thugs are also the operators and drivers of the Out Riders and Mulciber Mk2 Gatling guns used by bandits. Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Bandit Thug *Playthrough 2: Bandit Goon *Playthrough 2.5: Bandit Outlaw *DLC3: Outlaw Bandit Raider Raiders wear white face masks with goggle-style eye pieces. They are the next most common kind of bandit after thugs and are somewhat more heavily armed, usually with submachine guns. They are tougher than thugs and fight similarly, though they move faster and more often. (Also the Bandit Raider is "Steve The Bandit" from the Claptrap Web Series.) Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Bandit Raider *Playthrough 2: Bandit Ravager *Playthrough 2.5: Bandit Desperado *DLC3: Desperado Bandit Killer Wearing a full, head-covering mask with red eye slits and a black cross pattern on the face, killers are the most heavily-armed of non-brute bandits, usually fighting with combat rifles. Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Bandit Killer *Playthrough 2: Bandit Murderer *Playthrough 2.5: Bandit Executioner *DLC3: Killer Punk Introduced in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, these bandits are similar to Bandit Thugs. They appear solely in Lockdown Palace. Badass Raider Like many enemies in Borderlands, there are elite versions of bandits. They are better equipped than normal bandits as befits their higher rank among Pandora's scum. The particularly vicious Badass Raiders can be identified by their large, spiked shoulder pads. They are well armed with grenades and usually some sort of automatic weapon. Already more capable than normal Raiders of taking hits without being downed, these bandits fight intelligently, moving swiftly, using cover and changing locations to avoid incoming fire. Nomenclature *Playthrough 1: Badass *Playthrough 2: Badmutha *Playthrough 2.5 Superbad Quotes *''Hey, are you lost?'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Get lost, asshole!'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You want some of this? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Get your ass gone! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''We've got ourselves a hero here! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''Look what the Skag dragged in! (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You looking to get shot? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You think you want to be here? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Who the hell are you? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Take a hike, asshole! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''You don't want none of this, Merc! (Heard after the player is spotted.) *''You just walked into the wrong part of town.'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Nobody kills my buddy! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''I don't wanna die! ''(Heard when bandit is near death.) *''Nobody shoots my buddies but me! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''You're gonna pay for that!'' (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''You bastard! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''Come get some! '' *''Hahaha, come meet your maker! *''Keep shooting!'' *''I got something for ya!'' *''Come on little one, time to die!'' *''Alright boys, take him out!'' *''You never should have come here and now you're gonna pay!'' *''You'd better run! What are you? Scared... or something!?'' *''You scared? You should be!'' *''Kill him! Kill him now!'' *''Blast 'em!'' *''Shoot 'em!'' *''Let's teach him a lesson!'' *''You gonna squeal before we cook ya?'' *''I got one I've been saving for ya!'' *''Stop shooting I surrender!'' *''You're dead meat, asshole!'' *''Can't we just be friends?'' (Heard very rarely.) *''Cut him down!'' *''There's no escaping, merc!'' *''Nooo! I don't wanna die!'' *''Come out, come out, wherever you are!'' *''Eat this, asshole! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''This one's for you! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''I want to see you run from this! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Shove this up your ass! ''(Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Fire in the hole! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Suck on this!'' (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Shit! Incoming! (Heard when you throw a grenade near them.) *''Hey! Don't touch that! (Heard on occassion when you throw a grenade at a group of 4 bandits.) *''Help! I'm gonna die in here!'' *''Put it out! Put it out!'' (Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Ahhh, it burns! (Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Ahhh, Mommy, Mommy! ''(Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Hot, hot, hot! (Heard when they are suffering flame damage.) Trivia Bandits were shown in early concept art clinging to the sides of a vehicle, however this role was later adopted by buzz axe wielding Psychos. Interestingly, there are no female bandits on Pandora, which is very odd considering their booming population. See Also Gallery: Bandits Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Bandits